


What's in a Name

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Names, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Names have meanings, but those meanings may or may not fit the name's bearer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #12: _The naming of characters is a difficult matter. For example, 'Sherlock' means 'fair-haired'; John means 'God is Gracious.' Either use one (or both) of these bits of trivia in your story, or include a character whose name means something appropriate to his/her part._  
>  I included all of it because I'm a dork like that.

"Spencer seems an odd name for an animal that provides nothing at all," Holmes commented idly, glancing significantly toward the orange cat washing himself on the hearth. "A cow or goat with that name might be reasonable, but a cat?"

"He has provided Mrs. Hudson with at least a half dozen dead mice," I retorted with a smirk. "And he provides me with ample entertainment. Besides, you don't have fair hair, so you're one to talk about ill-suited names."

Holmes snorted. "And you don't believe in God, gracious or otherwise."

"What does your name mean, Mrs. Hudson?" I asked as she came in with our tea.

"My first name? Well, I prefer the meanings 'mistress' or 'lady', but there are others."

"I'd say that's the best-fitting one so far," I said after a moment. "You are certainly the mistress of the house."

"I like to think so," she said, chuckling.


End file.
